strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
except the melee weapons, shields and the Golden Gun.]]__TOC__ Weapons Weapons are guns, knifes, etc, that you can use in battle to harm an opponent. Each of the four classes (Medic, Assassin, Commando and Tank ) have a unique set of primary weapons, as well as a shared set of secondary weapons. There are many factors when it comes to comparing and choosing your weapon of choice; they are: damage, fire rate, range, accuracy, ammo etc. Each weapon has its own set of pros and cons, but weapons unlocked at a higher level tend to be improved versions of earlier weapons. Crouching with a weapon improved accuracy, while jumping decreases it slightly, the only exceptions to this are Shields (which decrease accuracy). Moving around and shooting continuously also affect accuracy; this means that the most accurate position to fire your weapon from is crouching, and not moving; this is also a very vulnerable position. List of the weapons (in the screenshot):''' (''name - real name in life / (characteristics/informations) '') (Listed as shown in the picture, not their level.) ''Secondaries: '' USP - HK USP .45 ('U'niversal 'S'elf-loading 'P'istol .'''45 ACP) Berretta - Berretta M9 Socom - Colt SOCOM M1911 - Colt M1911 P99 - Walther P99 Desert Eagle - IMI(IWI) Desert Eagle .50 AE (I'srael '''M'ilitary/'W'''eapons '''I'ndustries) Raffica - Berretta M93 Raffica Uzi - Uzi (Named Uzi, but it looks like an '''Ingram MAC-10 more than Uzi) Skorpion - Skorpion vz. 61 Glock 18 - Glock 18 Patriot - Patriot Cyclone - The "Cyclone" from another game AKS 74 - Kalashnikov AKS74 UMP - HK UMP .45 (U'niversal '''M'achine-'P'''istol .'45 ACP) MP5 - HK MP5 K PDW (M'achine-'''P'istol '5'th generation 'K'urz/short 'P'ersonal 'D'efense 'W'eapon) Vector - Kriss Vector (TDI Vector / Super V) Phantom - Spectre M4 "Phantom" RCP 90 - FN P90 ''Primaries:'' '''* Medic`s firearms: M4 - Colt M4 Famas - Nexter FAMAS / FA-MAS Scar - FN SCAR L (S'pecial Operations Force '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle) G36 - HK G36 Dragon - DataDyne Dragon AK 47 - Kalashnikov AK47 ('A'utomat/'A'''uto '''K'alashnikov) Cougar - Cougar Magnum Needler - Needler 357 - .357 Magnum .44 - .44 Magnum Colt 45 - Colt .45 Magnum 500 - S&W 500 Magnum ('S'mith and 'W'esson) '''* Commando `s firearms: Saw - M249 SAW LMG RPD - Soviet RPD LMG AUG HBAR - Steyr AUG HBAR LMG First Blood - First Blood LMG Minigun - Minigun OICW - XM29 SABR OICW (O'bjective '''I'ndividual/'I'''nfantry '''C'ombat 'W'eapon) RPG - RPG ('R'ocket-'P'''ropelled-'''G'renade) Javelin - FMG-148 Javelin Stinger - FIM-92 Stinger Thumper - M79 "Thumper" M-32 - Milkor MGL / M-32 Commando - M202 FLASH ('FL'ame 'A'ssault 'SH'oulder Weapon) '''* Tank `s firearms: Defriender - (Looks like the Benelli M1014, but not sure) SPAS 12 - Franchi SPAS-12 AA 12 - Atchisson AA12 Striker - Armsel Striker Omar - (A double-barrel shotgun) Judgement - (A shotgun from Terminator 2: Judgement) * Assassin `s firearms: (Sniper rifles only on the picture) Scout - Steyr Scout Barrett - Barrett M82 Dragunov - Dragunov (SVD) Jackal - Jackal AWP - AI L96 ('A'ccuracy 'I'nternational, 'A'rctic 'W'arfare 'P'olice) Crossbow - Crossbow Combat Knife - Combat knife Bat - Baseball bat Baton - Nightstick Nine Iron - Golf club "Iron" Machete - Machete Katana - Katana Types of Weapons Melee Main Article, Melee Melee weapons, exclusive to Assassins, are high-damage, close-quarters combat weapons. They do high damage, have a decent rate of fire, but shine in their very high damage outputs. The only times where a non-assassin uses a melee weapon is in the "Knife to a Gunfight" (12th challenge) where all the enemies are tanks armed with bladed melee weapons, the"Golf Season" challenge (the 7th one) when you ride on the strike force`s dropship and fight the golfers with parachutes who looks like the "Infected" as you can see in the campaign, and the "Norris, Chuck" challenge (the 6th one) when you are a commando that has 700 health and has an improved rapid regeneration. Another time when other classes can use melee weapons is in party time, a game mode unlocked at foundry. Sniper Main Article, Sniper Sniper rifles (referred in-game as "snipers") are also exclusive to Assassins. They have low magazine capacity, low ROF, and low reserve ammo, but specialize in taking out targets from afar. Many have a bonus for landing headshots, as the weapon class is based on precision and accuracy. Magnum Main Article, Magnum The Medic's most accurate weapon type, the Magnums are similar to snipers in that they are accurate and powerful, though not to such an extreme degree as snipers. Magnums are best at mid-long range, but are good close-up with a careful trigger finger, unlike snipers. It is another version of a pistol. Assault Rifle Main Article, Assault Rifle Belonging only to the Medic class, Assault Rifles are the most well-balanced guns in the game. They can fight at any range, but aren't as good as other weapons that specialize in that range. Assault Rifles tend to have a high ROF but low accuracy. Certain Assault Rifles, though, have excellent accuracy. Machine Gun Main Article, Machine Gun The Commando's go-to gun, Machine Guns are similar to Assault Rifles in that they can be used at any range, but are, for the most part, designed for short-mid range. Most notably, they have the highest magazine capacity of any class, save for a few excpetions (such as the AUG HBAR having a "meagre 30 rounds). Explosive Main Article, Explosive A gun that can only be used by the Commando class, explosives are designed for taking out multiple enemies with one bullet. The only class that has splash damage with a primary, the Commando can train to be resistant to his own projectiles. There`s also an explosive which is recognized as a secondary, the "Cyclone", which shoots out small explosives, can also do splash damage. It is the last secondary weapon to be unlocked by any classes. Shotgun Main Article, Shotgun For the offensive Tank, shotguns are similar to explosives in that they do a lot of damage over a large radius; however, they are best close-up. Shotguns shoot many bullets in many directions. If a target is close up, they will take many (or all) of the bullets, but far away, few to none of the bullets will hit, making the shotgun a close-range weapon. Shield Main Article, Shield For the defensive-minded Tank, shields protect the player by reducing bullet damage, and even reflecting bullets on certain shields. The biggest drawback is the reduction in accuracy, limiting the Tank to their secondary weapon, and slowing them down. Pistol Main Article, Pistol Available to any and every class, pistols are semi-automatic guns with a slow ROF but a high damage output. More powerful and accurate than machine pistols, pistols are perfect compliments to classes with primaries that shoot fast, but have low accuracy. Machine-Pistol Main Article, Machine-Pistol Machine pistols shoot faster than SMG's, also, they are good for classes with assault rifles, or otherwise mid-range fighting classes that need a backup weapon with similar stats to their primary. SMG Main Article, SMG It's the middle ground between Machine Pistols and Pistols, with high magazine capacity and decent damage, SMGs are perfect compliments to snipers or other classes that need a close-range gun for the on-the-move gamer. Perfect for Capture the Flag, SMGs are somewhat arguably the closest to the assault rifle class classes besides the Medic can get to. Other Weapons *Environment *Helicopter *Air Strike *Poison *Vampire Category:Weapons Category:Strike Force Heroes